guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Aminullah Baryalai Tukhi
Afghanistan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Afghanistan | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 1012 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Aminullah Baryalai Tukhi is a citizen of Afghanistan, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Tukhi's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 1012. American intelligence analysts estimate that Tukhi was born in 1972, in Heart , Afghanistan. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a small 3x5 trailer where the captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants - rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Tukhi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.detainees ARB|Set_42_2728-2810.pdf#71}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Aminullah Baryalai Tukhi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 71-77 Allegations Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. The factors for and against continuing to detain Aminullah Baryalai Tukhi were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006. detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set_2_1046-1160.pdf#114}} Factors for and against continued detention, prepared for the Summary of Evidence memo for Aminullah Baryalai Tukhi's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set_2_1046-1160.pdf#114}} 114 1 - March 15, 2005 The following primary factors favor continued detention: The following primary factors favor release or transfer: Transcript Tukhi chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_2_585-768.pdf#67}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Aminullah Baryalai Tukhi's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 67 Guantanamo Medical records On 16 March 2007 the Department of Defense published medical records for the captives. mirror Repatriation On November 25, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of when Guantanamo captives were repatriated. According to that list he was repatriated on December 12, 2007. The Center for Constitutional Rights reports that all of the Afghans repatriated to Afghanistan from April 2007 were sent to Afghan custody in the American built and supervised wing of the Pul-e-Charkhi prison near Kabul. mirror References External links * UN Secret Detention Report (Part Two): CIA Prisons in Afghanistan and Iraq Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States